


To Save Haunted Eyes: Villain - Didn't Do Him Justice

by lazybum89



Series: To Save Haunted Eyes [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybum89/pseuds/lazybum89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning of the Third Task and the Champions' families arrive but what's this...Harry's family is a man with a blue box? But who is that with him? And what do they do when Harry is whisked away by the Triwizard Cup?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.
> 
> A/N: This story is an AU for both series. I don't actually have a timeline for anything as this just came to me one day and depending on the response I may write a sequel or prequel or both one day… That's a lie actually. I know I'm going to do both at some point. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Also this is not beta'd or Brit-picked (if that is a phrase that I can use without offending anyone) so if you see anything that I missed that is glaringly obvious, let me know and I will fix it! No questions asked.
> 
> PAIRINGS: For this story, for clarification, the pairings are: Doctor/No one, Master/No one, Rose/Jack. As you read, you will know why it needed further clarification.
> 
> P.S.: Thanks to Lady of the Shards for her help! This would probably still be sitting on my laptop as I tried hopelessly to think of a title if not for her.

Chapter One

Harry had just sat down for breakfast on the morning of the Third Task along with Hermione and Ron when the owls arrived with the post. Harry was feeling well prepared for the task, but he would look up a few more spells in the library while everyone was taking their exams, just in case especially since he didn't have anything better to do. He looked up from his breakfast as an owl flew past him and saw that Hermione had just taken her _Daily Prophet_ from the owl. He had just seen her glance at the front page headline which caused her eyes to go wide, when there was a sudden noise heard in the Great Hall.

Harry recognized the sound at once and his eyes went even wider than Hermione's. He never came here unless Harry did something death defying, and even then he just went to the Hospital Wing, and never where anyone could see her like this. He preferred to keep her safe and away from prying eyes, unless –

Unless he wasn't driving. Oh no. It was _him_. It had to be, just to get under his skin.

But why were they here? Today? Harry was confused and little worried; almost nine out of ten times there was trouble wherever he showed up.

"What's that noise?" asked a first year girl that was close by.

"I've never heard anything like it," said a second year girl.

The students were starting to panic when the professors, headmaster and visiting headmaster and headmistress got control of their students and they calmed down but were still nervously looking around trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, some students gripping their wands.

The professors, headmasters and headmistress were standing up from their seats and looking around as well to see if they could tell where the sound was coming from, as the sound was echoing around the Hall, their wands out, ready to point and defend if necessary.

Ron and Hermione, _Prophet_ momentarily forgotten, looked at Harry, who surprisingly looked as if he was trying to sink down low in his seat and disappear.

"Harry?" they questioned, sounding confused. Harry was normally the first person to seek out something that could be considered mysterious and try to solve it.

Harry just shook his head. This was so embarrassing. He did like to enter a room with flare though. They all did, but that was just a trait they picked up from him, Harry was sure.

"Harry? Do you know what that sound is?" asked Hermione, sounding serious.

"Yeah," said Harry and he buried his head in his arm refusing to explain more as a blue police telephone box appeared right in front of the Head Table.

"Oh Merlin," said Hermione, sounding breathless.

"What is that?" asked Ron, sounding shocked as this didn't happen every day, even for someone who had grown up around magic.

Several other students said and asked the same thing as all the professors and the visiting headmaster and headmistress pointed their wands at the box, Professor Dumbledore slightly in front of the line that was unintentionally formed in front of the box.

"Harry?" asked Hermione again, looking at him but was shocked at what she saw.

Harry was no longer burying his head nor was he looking at his friends. He was looking at the box with a look that was a cross between fondness and exasperation, a look that was _not_ on any other face in the room. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at him. Harry never did tell her and Ron what he did on his vacations when he didn't see them and if it had something to do with this box…

Suddenly the door opened and four people stepped out.

"How did they all fit inside?" was Hermione's first question at once, distracted from her previous thought about Harry and him knowing anything about the police box.

"It's bigger on the inside," Harry mumbled though he wondered if that really should have been her first question.

Hermione's gaze sharpened at him, thoughts immediately focused back where she thought they should be, but she couldn't let him know.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"What do you mean 'it's bigger on the inside?' Like the tents for the Quidditch World Cup? How do you know?" asked Hermione, not forgetting. She would corner him later before the Task and ask him then, if she doesn't find out sooner.

Harry looked at her like she had grown another head (not a totally uncommon thing for him) and said, "No, not like the Quidditch World Cup but similar in mindset, if that's how you want to think about it. You have to see it for yourself to appreciate it."

"Harry," started Hermione, changing her mind about waiting to get answers, she's allowed as is her female right, but Ron cut her off with a "Be quiet, Hermione, they're talking."

"You're not allowed to drive! It's _MY_ TARDIS!" said the man with the brown pinstripe suit and unruly hair.

"Like you've ever been able to control what I've done?" questioned the blond haired man in a plain black suit.

"Rose, tell him! Tell him, he can't drive my TARDIS," said the man.

The only woman in the group, Rose, turned to the man in the black suit and said, very plainly, "You can't drive the Doctor's TARDIS."

"Thank you!" said the man, the Doctor, as if he just won some huge battle.

The man in the plain black suit just rolled his eyes and said, "I'll stop driving your TARDIS when I stop trying to take over the universe."

The other man who had been silent up until then and was wearing what looked like a greatcoat from World War Two, scoffed and said, "That will never happen, Master."

The man, Master, grinned, slightly crazily to several students and professors alike, and said, "Exactly, Jack, exactly!"

The Doctor pouted at that slightly and said, "At least I park better and inconspicuously, not in the middle of what looks like breakfast, the most important meal of the day by the way, in front of hundreds of children and professors."

"Of course, Doctor," said the Master, Rose and Jack, the latter two immediately grimacing at having agreed with the Master on something.

"Wait, what?" asked Jack, looking around along with Rose.

"Doctor, they're pointing wands at us," said Rose.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," sneered the Master.

"Don't talk to her that way," said the Doctor, scowling at the Master who stuck his tongue out at the Doctor.

"Did you at least get the time period right?" asked Jack, sounding slightly panicked and ignoring the Doctor and Master's antics with what looked like practiced ease.

All three of them looked at the Master, the Doctor not wanting to confirm for the Master, and he said at once, sounding indignant and as if he had never been more insulted in his entire life, "Yes!"

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward then, his wand slightly lowered but still raised high enough that he could cast a spell if needed at the four strangers, just because the Doctor had been to the Hospital Wing didn't mean he had actually met the headmaster during any of his visits, and asked, "I'm curious. Who are you and how did you get in here with your… box?"

"Box?" asked the Doctor and Master, both sounding scandalized.

"Of course that's what you focus on," said Jack, rolling his eyes while Rose just patted the Doctor's arm.

"Is it not a box? And could you answer the 'who you are' part of the question before we go any further, please," said Dumbledore, sounding like he was just asking the people in front of him for the time.

"Of course it's not a box! I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor at once.

"I'm the Master, no relation," said the Master to everyone's confusion.

"When have you ever been confused as being related? I'm Rose Tyler, by the way," said Rose, looking mostly at the Doctor and Master.

"You'd be surprise," mumbled the Doctor and Master together and if she wasn't much mistaken, she would have thought they were embarrassed.

" _Hello_ , Captain Jack Harkness," said Jack, with a little grin and a wave directed at Dumbledore who blinked in slight surprise.

"Stop it," said all three of them at once with a pointed look and Rose shoved a sharp elbow in his ribs.

"Can I _never_ say hello to anyone?" asked Jack, rolling his eyes.

"If you didn't make 'hello' sound like a pick-up line, then yes you could say hello to anyone like a normal person," said the Doctor as if he were repeating that for the one hundredth time while Rose and the Master just looked at him as if to remind him of something.

"What is it then if it's not a box? Nice to meet you Doctor, Master, Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore. What are you doing here?" replied Dumbledore.

"It's a TARDIS - Time and Relative Dimension in Space," replied the Master as if it were common knowledge.

"Nice to meet _you_ , Professor Dumbledore," said Jack with one of his charming grins. Harry looked absolutely mortified and a little bit sick that Jack was keeping the flirting up with his headmaster and he wasn't the only one.

" _Stop it,_ Jack. We were invited," said Rose, giving Jack a harder elbow in the rib than before. Harry was just a tad pleased with the pained grunt that Jack made after the mortification he was just put through. He was going to need years of therapy after this. Years and years. He just knew it.

"We're here for Harry," said the Doctor cheerfully and he started to look around the room as if to look for Harry as did the other three. Harry immediately started to sink down lower in his seat again.

Dumbledore, ignoring everything else for the moment, although he was flattered to be flirted with at his age and confused about what exactly a 'TARDIS' was and what it did, said "Harry Potter?"

"Yup," all four of them said at once.

"Of course. So typical," sneered Professor Snape, lowering his wand and half-tempted to leave the Hall and go to his room.

Everyone turned to look at Harry at once who was sunk low in his seat, face red.

Following the direction of everyone's gaze and head turn, the four newcomers were able to spot Harry's head, Jack and Rose exchanging amused glances when they realized what Harry was trying to do while the Doctor and Master remained oblivious to Harry's plight.

"Harry!" called the Doctor joyfully.

Harry, still embarrassed but unable to resist the Doctor's joy, looked up, grinned slightly and said one word that shocked many, "Dad."

"Dad?" questioned many, shocked. His dad was dead, wasn't he? Why would he call this Doctor person Dad? Several students exchanged a look with each other getting ready to spread the new, juicy gossip they were about to get.

Harry stood up, ignoring everyone's question and incredulous stares, and walked quickly over to the Doctor, who met him halfway, and hugged him.

Dumbledore had lowered his wand in shock and he wasn't the only one to do so. This was who Harry had been with for years and who he goes to for every vacation.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, pulling away slightly.

"Were you not listening? We were invited," said the Doctor, grinning.

"You were invited?" repeated Harry.

"Is there an echo, brat? We were invited to watch the last Task tonight," said the Master, sounding bored. Many students and staff thought with that one sentence he would get along great with Professor Snape and even Professor Snape himself was thinking it. Maybe he wouldn't leave the Hall just yet.

Harry ignored the name he was called by the Master with practiced ease and said, "Well, how was I suppose to know? You guys usually give me a heads up when you come and you never come like this." He finished by gesturing around the Hall.

"Ignore the Master, Harry. He's just in a mood because your dad just recently beat him again and you know how he gets," said Rose.

With that sentence from the woman, Snape was starting to rethink his previous thought. He didn't need to get involved with another maniac who wants to take over the world.

"Ah, I understand, Aunt Rose," said Harry going over to give her a hug in greeting as well.

Several students were looking in between the Doctor and Master trying to see how the Doctor could beat the Master. They couldn't see it yet. In fact, they couldn't see the Master succeed in trying to take over the world either.

"Don't I get a hug as well?" asked Jack.

"No, you traumatized me when you flirted with the headmaster, Uncle Jack," said Harry sounding serious although he went over and gave him a hug. "Seriously, stop doing that."

Jack just laughed and threw a wink in everyone's direction which caused several girls to blush as well as several boys.

"He said _stop_ it, Jack," said the Doctor with an amused look.

"Can't help myself, Doc," said Jack. Harry let out a groan.

"You better learn to curve some of those traits," said Rose, only loud enough for Jack and Harry, who was still being hugged by Jack, to hear.

"All part of the charm, Rose," said Jack giving her a wink as well, along with a grin.

"Oh Merlin," said Harry into Jack's coat, "You're flirting with each other, aren't you? I don't need to hear this! Let me go!" He tried half-heartedly to pull away.

Jack and Rose just laughed at him and Jack hugged him just that bit tighter.

"Brat," said the Master.

After he successfully managed to pull away from the still laughing Jack, Harry stared at the Master and said, after a moment, "Father."

There were several sounds of people choking on either a drink or their spit around the room at that and even the professors who were normally unflappable were staring in shock at that. How was this entire scenario possible?

The five people causing the shock though just ignored them. The Master held out his arms for a hug but Harry stayed back for the moment though the Master looked undisturbed, as if he were used to it.

Harry turned to the Doctor and asked, "Is he clean?" He couldn't really afford to be kidnapped today.

The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket, a metal wand type of thing to everyone in the Hall, except those who knew what it was, which caused some to tense, and ran it over the Master. He checked the readings and said, "He's clean."

Harry walked over to him and gave him a hug as well before asking, "Are you guys from my linear time, past or future?"

"Linear," said the Master.

"I miss anything interesting?" asked Harry.

Before anyone could explain anything though, Dumbledore interrupted again and said, "Excuse me, Doctor," he had put his wand away now as had everyone else, even if they were confused beyond belief, "What is that?" he nodded to the metal wand type of thing still in his hand.

"This?" asked the Doctor, holding up and waving his sonic screwdriver around which caused several members of the staff and students to flinch slightly or make an aborted move towards their own wand again. Jack had to wonder if the Doctor knew that would be their reaction and did it on purpose. Looking at his glinting eyes, the answer was obvious.

"No Doctor, he wants to know what's in your other hand," said the Master, still hugging Harry.

"Oi! Let go of my son, now. Who knows what creepy plan you have going on in your head for this situation right now. Dumbledore – you mind if I call you Dumbledore? No? Good. Dumbledore, this is my sonic screwdriver," said the Doctor as the Master did what he was told, grumbling slightly that Harry was his son, too, while Harry just smiled at them. He had missed them all while he was stuck in school though he was use to it after four years now.

"Sonic screwdriver?" questioned Dumbledore while several students let out snorts of laughter.

"You wave around a twig from my perspective," said the Doctor, raising his eyebrow and defending his sonic screwdriver, causing those who snorted to frown, slightly insulted.

"Touché. To each their own then. What did Mr. Potter mean about you being from his linear time, past or future?" asked Dumbledore curiously as was everyone else.

"Well, I guess you could say, we're time travelers," said the Doctor, rubbing his ear, self-consciously.

"Guess you could say?" questioned Rose to Jack.

"Guess he doesn't want to admit it and look like he's crazy," said Jack.

"Too late for that," said Harry who went to stand by them, their flirting done. Rose and Jack snorted while the Doctor sent a glare in their direction.

"Time travelers?" questioned Dumbledore, sounding skeptical, a first thought Harry. He thought Dumbledore would believe anything but then again these were dangerous times they were living in as everyone was constantly reminding him.

"Yup! And I can prove it! Rose, Jack stay here with Harry. I'll be back in fifteen seconds," said the Doctor turning towards his TARDIS and going inside before any of the professors could stop him.

"I'm driving," said the Master as he followed the Doctor inside and the Doctor's, "Are not," was heard before the door was shut.

A second later the TARDIS disappeared and everyone was left staring at the space where it was.

"You want to bet it's twenty before he gets back," said Jack.

"No, he wants to spend time with Harry, they both do even if the Master will never admit it out loud. They'll be back in fifteen," said Rose, nodding her head.

"Where did he go?" asked Professor McGonagall, sounding breathless, something Harry had never experienced before and he wasn't sure he liked. Females, in general, had a tendency to become attracted to his dad once they found out what he could do and had an adventure with him. He hoped his professor wasn't one of them. That would definitely be awkward.

Jack shrugged and said, "Probably somewhere to Professor Dumbledore's past. It's the easiest to prove to him that way."

Dumbledore paled as he suddenly remembered what the two strange men had overheard last night and the talk that followed along with the weird parting statement about time travel, well that part made sense now.

A second later the TARDIS was materializing and the Doctor and Master stepped out, both looking at Dumbledore with calculating looks.

"You really believe that?" asked the Doctor to everyone's confusion.

"I do," said Dumbledore.

The Master scoffed and said, "I don't believe in any of it and neither should you, Doctor, not after what happened the last time."

The Doctor had an unreadable look in his eyes as he looked at Dumbledore, then the Master before he looked at Harry who looked back at him in confusion. Rose slipped her hand in to the Doctor's and gave it a squeeze and he returned it tightly.

"What's the matter?" asked Jack, not liking the look on the Doctor's face. There was never anything good that followed after a look like that.

The Doctor didn't say anything for a long moment, then he grinned and said, "Nothing! Just proving time travel! Right Dumbledore?"

No one was convinced that nothing was the matter but they let it slide for the moment more curious about Dumbledore's answer than what was wrong with a strange man except for Jack, Rose and Harry.

"You are absolutely correct, Doctor. How did you manage that though?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, it's a secret. We can't say but why would you want to ruin the special effect of time travel by knowing how it's done? Bit silly, if you ask me," said the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," interrupted Professor Snape. "But if you can travel in time, how did you get an invitation to be here for the Third Task."

"We sent them out magically to the families not through owl post," explained Professor McGonagall before anyone else could. "It would explain how it reached them, wherever they were."

"Yeah let's go with that," said the Doctor. Then he continued after a moment and said, "I wondered how it got to the year 3022 during the Master's attempted take over of Earth yet again."

Everyone looked at the Master cautiously now.

That settled Snape's thoughts. He was staying far away from this Master person, especially since he thought he was Potter's father. Delusional and wanting to take over the world – Snape didn't need another master, no pun intended on the man's name, the black mark on his left arm was reminder enough of the first one. He should leave this Hall before he got hooked into something he didn't want to do and that was exactly what he did. He had classes to prepare for anyway. He didn't need to hear anymore of this absurdness. Crazy might be catchy.

Dumbledore, still sounding pleasant even as he heard his Potions Master leave, said, "I'm sorry. I think my hearing is going in my old age, but did you just say the Master was trying to take over the Earth?"

"Yes, I did. It was happening in the year 3022. I was surprised. He usually sticks to present time, the present time for me, I mean, the time I like to go back to for more than one visit, you know. Right now the present time for me is the early 2000s, not that far in the future from you," said the Doctor sounding thoughtful while the Master grinned, slightly manically and waved at everyone as if he were pleased to see them, alive and healthy.

"Doctor," said Rose and Jack. He wasn't helping the situation and he was rambling.

"What? Oh right," said the Doctor, rubbing his ear self-consciously, again.

"How did that go?" asked Harry, sounding curious and hoping there wasn't a lot of death this time. He remembered the last time when he was present. Rose and Jack could have face-palmed. Harry was just like his fathers.

Everyone except the Doctor, Rose and Jack looked at him in shock.

"Well, I had the most brilliant plan this time, Harry. I –" the Master started to explain.

"Don't encourage him, Harry," said the Doctor, sounding like he was scolding someone for having a biscuit before supper. "Let's leave it at I successfully stopped what he had planned with minimal loss as usual."

"Wait a second, Potter is related to and friendly with a villain, for lack of a better word?" asked someone from what Harry knew to be the Ravenclaw table sounding disgusted. "I guess the _Prophet_ was right."

"Villain?" said the Master as if the word didn't do him justice.

"What did the _Prophet_ say this time?" asked Harry but he was looking towards his friends who were studiously ignoring him as he asked the question.

"What's the _Prophet_?" asked the Doctor, Rose and Jack, sounding confused and concerned at once. Harry didn't mention to them about any _Prophet_ when they would exchange letters and talk and he certainly didn't mention to them about it being a problem.

"And on that note, it's time for everyone to make their way to their classrooms to take their exams. Champions, your families are in the side chamber just over here," said Dumbledore gesturing towards a door, "waiting for you where they were directed to. Doctor? Would you mind moving your TARDIS to a more appropriate place than our dining area?"

"Right you are," said the Doctor as all the students got up and headed either for their classroom, living places for the year or side chamber to greet their families, though they still cast a glance over their shoulders at the group standing in front of the TARDIS. "Harry do you want to come with us while we move?"

"Yeah in a minute though?" asked Harry.

The Doctor just nodded his head and Harry hurried over towards his friends while the Doctor, Master, Rose and Jack waited for him to get back. They watched him have a hurried conversation with his friends, one of his friends hand over a copy of her newspaper somewhat reluctantly, talk some more with them and then his friends left the Hall. Harry came back over slowly with the paper in his hands.

"Okay, are we moving the TARDIS now?" asked Harry.

"One moment," said Dumbledore. "I don't know how this time travel ship of yours works, but Harry has to finish the tournament tonight in his – what did you call it? – linear time. I don't know if you can do this, but you can't take him away for three weeks and then bring him back to this very second, Harry could loose his magic and his life if you tried. Magic is a very fickle thing and it wouldn't have accounted for possible time travel like this. We've guarded against Time-Turners, a device that can only take you hours back in time, to prevent champions from using them but nothing like this though I imagine the consequences would be the same."

The Doctor nodded his head. When it was really important the TARDIS never let him down and she seemed to like Harry more than him anyways especially since Harry grew up on her. She would never let something life threatening happen to him if she could help it and it wouldn't blow a hole in the universe.

Dumbledore nodded back and said, "Then show them around the grounds, Harry, once you've moved the TARDIS. Enjoy your day." And he left them to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See chapter 1.
> 
> A/N: See chapter 1.

Chapter Two

"Well, let's move the TARDIS and then explore," said the Doctor excitedly as if he had just stepped onto a new planet in a different year. This was the first time, after all, that he had been allowed to explore Hogwarts' grounds outside, having explored the castle many times during the previous three years that Harry attended school.

Rose and Jack smiled at him fondly while the Master rolled his eyes. Harry, meanwhile, was preoccupied with the paper in his hands, wondering what new lies were printed in there about him now, though he did manage a weak smile.

The five of them stepped inside and Harry felt a comforting hum in his head in greeting. He had missed the TARDIS as well and he was back inside sooner than he thought this year. He patted one of the coral pillars in greeting.

While his dad and father started bickering about who was going to drive the TARDIS, forgetting that both of them could fly her and probably should to make it a smoother ride, to move her and Rose and Jack watched them in amusement, Harry sat in one of the seats and got ready to read the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ that Hermione had noticed before his dad, father, uncle and aunt had arrived and everything was driven out of most people's minds, though Hermione had to read it quickly before she would hand it over to him.

He had just read the headline which read, "Harry Potter Disturbed and Dangerous," before the paper was gently taken away from him.

Harry looked over at his dad, father, uncle and aunt, who were all standing in front of him, he had never known them to move so silently, and said, "I was reading that."

His father, who was the one who had taken the paper from him, looked at the paper briefly, snorted at the headline, before he rolled it into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder where the TARDIS, for once working with him, incinerated it. "It's garbage. They've obviously never met Jack."

"But –" started Harry though he had a weak grin on his face at that.

"Hey!" said Jack though he didn't know quite what he was being insulted over but he was cut off before he could go any further.

"No, Harry. You don't need to read any more of that rubbish before you start your final task. How's your scar been feeling? Any more pains?" said the Doctor running his sonic over him and taking readings.

"No, not since my last dream," said Harry. "Are you sure I don't need to know what it says?"

"Yes, Harry," said Rose and Jack, who figured if the Master was comparing something to him it probably wasn't anything good and Harry didn't need to read it.

"Nothing good comes from papers. Trust me, Harry. I was a politician for a while. The papers were downright brutal," said the Master and Harry nodded his head in remembrance.

"Is that why they were the first to go when you took over that year?" asked Jack. He tried not to think much about that year but he remembered that.

The Master just grinned, somewhat manically, and said, "Yup."

"You're insane," said Rose, shaking her head, though it was said with a sort of fondest she didn't really want to have for the Master.

"Yup," said the Master again.

"You're not suppose to agree," said Jack, shaking his head.

"Yup," said the Master and Harry started to grin a real smile at that.

"You're impossible," said Rose, shaking her head, though she was grinning too as she started to realize what the Master was doing.

"Yup," said the Master, nodding his head and Harry let out a chuckle.

The Doctor was still looking at Harry while everyone else talked around him to make sure Harry was telling him the truth, Rose, Jack, Martha and Donna had all called him the worry parent at least once during their travels with him, which reminded him, he needed to pick Donna up from visiting her family after this was all over and probably drop Rose and Jack off. He needed to remind them all, again, he was anyone's taxi service.

Anyways, once he was certain that Harry was telling him the truth, and he was once the Master had gotten him to laugh, he said, "Right. I'm going to move the TARDIS and then we can get to exploring!"

"Harry can show us all the places to go to snog someone," said Jack.

Harry blushed brightly at that and said, "I don't – I wouldn't – I –"

"Stop it, Jack," said the Doctor as he danced around the console and the TARDIS moved.

Jack just laughed.

The Master pouted and said, "I wanted to move her."

"Too bad," said the Doctor as the TARDIS landed. "I've parked her outside. Let's go now!"

"Rude," said the Master as they all followed him outside.

"And not ginger," said the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Harry together, though Rose, Jack and Harry said it with a chuckle and the Doctor said it with a slight pout. He saw Harry's one friend was a ginger. He almost pouted right there in the Great Hall at the realization that Harry wasn't kidding when he told them that. Almost.

They all stepped outside and looked around. Only Harry knew where they were exactly.

"So Harry, where are we," asked the Doctor looking at him as their tour guide. It was quite a novel experience for him.

"Somewhere someone may think we're trying to leave. We're close to the gates and the Forbidden Forest, but if you look across there you can see what use to be our Quidditch pitch before they decided it would make a better maze." Harry shook his head slightly as if he couldn't truly believe anyone would believe that before he continued and said, "You could probably reach it in five minutes from here if you sprinted like your life was in danger."

"So, like if we were running for our life on an alien planet?" asked Rose with a grin.

"Oi!" said the Doctor.

"Exactly," said Harry matching her grin.

"Cheeky," said the Doctor.

"Why's the forest called Forbidden?" asked Jack, sounding curious, missing the exchange.

"Because it's forbidden," said Harry simply, like it was the most obvious answer.

The Doctor chuckled at that answer while the Master looked into the forest completely ignoring what everyone else was saying for the moment while Rose just rolled her eyes at that answer, it was such a Doctor answer, and she looked around, taking in the view.

"Hagrid's house is a little ways up there as well," said Harry. The Doctor nodded his head at that. Harry had told them stories about Hagrid.

"Have you ever gone into the Forbidden Forest?" asked Rose suddenly, once she got a good look at how big it appeared to be from where she was standing, appearing not to have heard what he said about Hagrid's house.

"It's forbidden," repeated Harry, sounding cautious. He had no desire to go in there any more than he had to, twice was enough for him thank you very much.

"That's not what she asked, Harry," said Jack, also curious about the answer.

His fathers obviously never shared the stories he told them, thought Harry. In fact, Harry thought they looked amused with this line of conversation now. Oh he was going to kill them, nice and slowly and make them regenerate. Shame, he liked these regenerations, when they weren't trying to kidnap and kill him that was. He started to think of ways to go about causing regenerations. Some kind of poison potion was his favorite option so far.

 _'Those aren't nice thoughts, Harry,'_ his dad thought to him, sounding amused even in his head.

He changed tactics. A poison potion was too kind. Maybe he would…

 _'No, they aren't and that's a rather violent thing to do to someone who has raised you since you were young,'_ agreed his father in his mind, sounding amused as well and Harry thought the world was going to end soon as they were agreeing on something.

 _'It's also rather descriptive,'_ thought his dad in his mind sounding curious as to how he would know something like that. The Doctor glanced in the Master direction suspiciously.

Harry raised his shields in his mind, stopped his current line of thought and looked at Jack and Rose who were looking at him with amusement and awaiting his answer.

"Well, yeah I was," started Harry but he got cut off before he could finish.

"Typical," said Rose with a fond smile and shaking her head fondly.

"I knew it!" said Jack, grinning widely.

"Wait a minute! The first time wasn't my fault! It was for a dentition!" said Harry.

The Doctor, Master, Rose and Jack all stared at him.

"That's not helping Harry," whispered the Doctor at him, having already had his massive explosion over this once he found out about it and to be honest now that he was looking at the forest and how big it is, he thought his explosion of anger could have been bigger. He took out his sonic and scanned part of the forest and read the findings. Oh yeah, it definitely could have been bigger.

The Master exchanged a look with him and nodded, one of the only things they agree on was Harry's safety. Whoever thought that sending their son into a forest that was called Forbidden was going to be receiving the wrath of two Time Lords in their very near future.

"Ignoring for the moment that your professors, who are supposed to be keeping you safe, sent you into a place that they themselves have been forbidden to enter, what about the second time?" asked Jack, looking angered about what his nephew had to do for a detention as was Rose, school was supposed to be a safe place.

Harry mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Rose.

"I said I was following spiders to solve a mystery," said Harry.

Jack and Rose exchanged a look, before saying together, "You are too much like your fathers."

"There's no way I'm like him," said the Doctor and Master at once as they pointed at each other, sounding indignant.

"You both can't resist a mystery and you know it, whether you're causing one or solving one," said Rose, sounding amused.

"Don't try to deny it," said Jack.

"Come on, I'll show you around the rest of the grounds before lunch, except for by the Quidditch pitch, I can't be near there until the start of the Task," said Harry wanting to get away from this dangerous conversation that could possibly get him into any trouble.

"Come on then," said the Doctor throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Don't forget the snogging spots," said Jack.

" _Stop it,_ Jack," said Rose. "You're embarrassing him. Besides all the goods ones are probably inside the castle."

Harry turned red as Jack laughed and the Doctor chuckled.

 _'I feel your pain, Harry,'_ thought his father to him and Harry looked over at the Master and noticed the grimace on his face.

Harry showed them around outside sans snogging places for the rest of the afternoon. They stopped to see Hagrid when he wasn't administering exams to his classes and he, surprisingly, got along best with his father, with his dad being a close second, much to the Doctor's displeasure and everyone's amusement. They explored the very edge of the Forbidden Forest but didn't go inside, Harry refusing to take one footstep inside, but not explaining why though his dad and father knew. Finally at lunch time, the five of them headed inside to the Great Hall to have lunch.

Before they got to the Great Hall, however, Harry had to make a detour to the bathroom so he told his family to go ahead and go into the Great Hall and he would meet them there when he was done. The Doctor, Master, Rose and Jack agreed and headed inside to the Gryffindor table to save Harry a seat.

As Harry was walking towards the bathroom, he was suddenly grabbed by someone from behind a tapestry, his arms pinned to his side, a hand over his mouth and pulled behind the tapestry as well. Before he could call for mental help, he had been practicing, he heard, "Be quiet, brat, and don't mental call for help. It's only us."

Harry was let go. He turned around and saw the Doctor and Master standing there.

"Did you have to grab him like that?" asked the Doctor, sounding like he was scolding a two-year-old. The Master just looked at him like he does when he thinks the Doctor has said something incredibly stupid before he turned back to Harry.

"Why are you here? I just left you in the Great Hall?" asked Harry confused.

The Doctor looked at Harry fondly as did the Master and the Doctor said, "Really look at us, Harry."

Harry did and he started from the shoes up, noting first that the suits had changed but that the really noticeable difference was that –

"You're eyes are older. You're from the future. Aren't you breaking rules?" asked Harry, sounding concerned.

"Not when you told us you remembered us being here," said the Master.

"We're just closing a time loop," said the Doctor.

"Right," said Harry nodding his head. "How much older are you? That's an answer I need to know right?"

"We're from about two years in your linear time, it's all timey wimey. We'll know when we need to come back, I'll piece the clues together. I'm clever like that," said the Doctor.

"I'm more clever," said the Master.

"All right," said Harry nodding his head, ignoring their argument with practiced ease, trusting what they were telling him.

"So it's the afternoon of the Third Task?" asked the Doctor.

"You know it is," said the Master.

"Shut up," said the Doctor.

"Yes, it is," said Harry cutting in. "Can't tell me how I do, can you?"

The Doctor and Master exchanged a look.

"That bad," said Harry, only semi-joking, feeling nervous all of a sudden. His dad, father, Rose and Jack, especially Jack what with making him blush every other sentence, did a very good job at distracting him this morning and keeping his mind off of the Third Task but the nerves came back with a vengeance.

"You trust us, right?" asked the Master instead and Harry had never heard him sound more sane and serious in this regeneration as he did right now.

"Of course," said Harry at once without hesitation though his tone wasn't helping his nerves whatsoever.

"Then trust us when we tell you that tonight you will have a choice," said the Doctor.

"What kind of choice?" asked Harry, suddenly even more nervous.

"You will have a choice to be selfish tonight and it's okay to be selfish once in a while," said the Master.

"Because sometimes it can save a life," said the Doctor.

Harry looked at them, not sure what they were getting at. Selfish?

"What?" he asked them in confusion.

"Oh Harry, trust us on this. There will come a time tonight in the maze when you have a choice to make a selfish decision, at least to some," said the Doctor.

"Take it," said the Master.

"Why?" asked Harry. This was breaking all sorts of rules that his dad and father had in place with regard to timelines but here they were, breaking them.

"Just trust us," said the Doctor with a weak smile.

"No matter what anyone says or thinks about it afterwards," said the Master.

The Doctor pulled Harry in for one of his rare hugs, now that he, Harry, was older and didn't hug as much anymore, and said, "You'll be saving a life, remember that. Okay." The Doctor slipped a bracelet on Harry's wrist.

"What's this?" asked Harry holding up his wrist, looking at the plain, white string bracelet that he had seen several other blokes wear before on his travels with his fathers, when his dad finally let go of him.

"A good luck charm," said the Master as he pulled Harry in for a hug as well and Harry was still nervous. The Master only hugged him when he was nervous about something.

After the Master let go of him as well, the Doctor said, "Now get going before the present us starts worrying about where you are."

Harry was hesitant to leave after the warning he had received but both the Doctor and Master made a shooing motion with their hands like they did when he was younger and a smile, though slightly manic in the Master's case, time never changes certain things, and he grinned at them.

"See you later," said Harry and he left with a wave.

"We lied to him," said the Master a minute after they heard Harry's footsteps fade.

"It's our first rule," said the Doctor and the Master wasn't sure if he was trying to convince him or himself.

"We always lie but not to him," said the Master.

"Feeling guilty?" asked the Doctor.

"No, cause that boy's death wasn't his fault, nor is it fixed and this is changing it," said the Master, for once trying to save someone's life. It felt weird.

"We told him what he has to do and he'll do it and the younger us will close the time loop. We understand why we did it and the younger us would too," said the Doctor.

"Yeah. Plus it's nice to see him again without that haunted look that he has all the time in his eyes now," said the Master and the Doctor nodded his head with an unreadable look in his eyes, reminding himself that what they had just done was all they could do, the rest of what would happen tonight was fixed.

"Hopefully, we can at least stop one of the memories that will haunt him. It's not fixed," repeated the Doctor.

"Yeah," said the Master and he must have been worried because he didn't notice that he had already said that and the Doctor repeated it. Then after a moment he continued, "Well, let's go. I want to try to take over planet Earth again and I need to go get my hostage."

"Do you really need to?" asked the Doctor as they started to head back to where they parked the TARDIS.

"You're right. I should try to take over the whole universe," said the Master seriously.

"What? No, that's not what I meant," said the Doctor.

"Oh? So you want me to try to take over planet Earth again? Right well, I still need to go and get my hostage," said the Master, grinning insanely.

"What? No, I didn't – " said the Doctor and they continued back and forth that way until they reached their TARDIS and they disappeared.

At the same time in the Great Hall, the present Doctor and Master, Rose and Jack were all trying to determine where to sit at the Gryffindor table, a rather hard choice as it turned out because it seemed as if they were the last to enter the Great Hall and every head turned in their direction and realized immediately that Harry wasn't with them. That in turned caused Professor Dumbledore to get up from his seat at the Head Table and walk towards them though they chose to ignore that as they headed towards the two students they saw Harry talking to earlier this morning.

They stopped in front of the two students, the ginger boy and the brunette, bushy-haired girl, and the Doctor asked, "Is it all right if we sit here and save Harry a seat?"

The ginger boy and the brunette, bushy-haired girl exchanged a quick look before the girl nodded her head in agreement, and the four of them immediately sat on the bench across from the pair with a seat being saved between the Doctor and the Master for Harry, Rose sitting on the other side of the Master and Jack sitting on the other side of the Doctor.

"Thanks," said Rose as it didn't seem like any of the boys would say anything after they sat down.

"You're welcome," said the girl and she along with everyone continued to stare at them. Rose thought they would have gotten over this already as she didn't see anyone staring at any of the other three families that were sitting in the Hall.

"What?" asked the Master, somewhat rudely.

"Don't be rude, that's my job," said the Doctor.

The Master rolled his eyes but his point still stood, "I'll stop being rude when they stop staring like we killed someone important."

"You mean you didn't kill, Harry?" asked someone further down the table.

The Doctor, Master, Jack and Rose all exchanged a look even as Jack choked on his water and the Doctor said, "What?"

"Why would we have killed Harry?" asked the Master.

"Do we really have to explain it to you?" said someone else further down the table.

"Yes!" exclaimed the Doctor, Master, Jack and Rose.

"Well," started the bushy-haired girl in front of them, "most people think that since Harry never mentioned you, that you some how confunded him to make him believe that you are related to him since everyone knows that his parents are dead just so you can kill him before the Task." She shrugged and then said, "Then you come into the Great Hall without him. Of course, most people are going to wonder."

The Doctor, Master, Jack and Rose stared at her as if they had never seen anything like her before and a voice behind the four of them said, "That seems to be the rumor that is going around at the moment."

"That's ridiculous," said Jack and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Is there such a thing as a stupid potion that everyone here has consumed?" asked the Master.

"I find myself agreeing with the Master for the first time in ages on this fact," said the Doctor nodding his head.

"I just said that is what most people think, not what I believe," said the girl, defending herself.

"Well said, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, who was the voice behind the Doctor, Master, Jack and Rose.

"Hermione Granger?" asked the Master, looking at her closely.

She raised her chin slightly defensively, "Yes. Why?"

The Master shrugged his shoulders and said, carelessly, "Nothing. Harry talks of you often. Says you're the one of the smartest people your age."

Before Hermione or anyone else could say anything, the Great Hall doors opened and Harry, himself, walked through the doors and headed over to the Gryffindor table, looking deep in thought and slightly troubled, something the Doctor, Master, Jack, Rose, Ron and Hermione noticed right away.

When Harry arrived behind his dad, Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter. Not dead and buried in the Forbidden Forest I see."

Harry looked at him, startled and said, "What?"

"Have a good lunch, my boy," said Dumbledore serenely and he headed back towards the Head Table and his seat.

Harry stared after him for a moment before he looked at his family and friends and said, again, "What?"

"Never mind them, Harry, sit down," said the Doctor gesturing to the seat between him and the Master.

Harry, still looking confused, sat down in the seat between his dad and father as whispers broke out throughout the entire Hall and Harry, starting to get good at it, ignored them.

"Why is everyone so interested in your life for?" asked Jack.

"I'm famous here and apparently my life is juicy gossip," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"You mean you're famous here for something other than being the son of the Doctor and the Master?" asked Rose.

"Yup," said Harry nodding his head.

"Why didn't you say?" asked Jack, looking at the three of them.

"Didn't we?" asked the Doctor, sounding unconcerned.

"No," said Jack and Rose together.

"Oops?" said the Doctor.

Jack and Rose just shook their heads and Rose said, "Wait until we tell Martha and Donna."

The Doctor looked stricken and he said, "You don't think Donna will slap me, do you?"

Harry laughed before he said, "Dad, Aunt Donna doesn't really need a reason to slap you."

"Cheeky," said the Doctor before he turned to Jack and said, "You don't think she will, do you?"

Jack just patted him on the back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked the Doctor.

Jack didn't answer and instead turned to Harry and said, "Introduce us to your friends, Harry."

Harry, still chuckling, glanced at his friends, who were staring at him, in between bites in Ron's case, and said, "Dad, Father, Uncle Jack, Aunt Rose, these are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my best friends."

"Hi," said Rose and Jack, both with a wave.

"Hello," said the Doctor, giving them both a long stare as if to determine something only he can know.

"How do you both feel about being kidnapped?" asked the Master in greeting.

"Father," groaned Harry in slight embarrassment and giving his friends an apologetic look when they shot him stricken looks.

"What? I was thinking the next time I kidnapped you when I tried to take over the world or universe that you might want some company. You try to do something nice for your kid and they never appreciate it…" said the Master trailing off.

"Your own father kidnaps you?" asked Hermione sounding shocked.

"Only to keep me out of the way when him and dad have a disagreement," said Harry, sounding unconcerned. Both Jack and Rose face-palmed. Harry had as much tack at explaining things as his fathers did.

"And are your fathers, you know –" Hermione started to ask, not sure how to take that statement and to re-evaluate his mental status later, as she studiously avoided looking at both Harry's fathers or his uncle and aunt and instead focused on Harry.

"Are my fathers what, Hermione?" asked Harry, confused.

"Are they together?" asked Ron, bluntly, speaking up for the first time.

"Together?" asked Harry, still not getting at what they meant.

"Are they married?" asked Ron, still blunt and both he and Hermione, finally chanced a glance to look at the Doctor and Master as the both made a choking noise.

The Doctor and Master then looked at Ron and Hermione as if they both dribbled down their shirts and the look was so fierce that Ron actually looked to see if he did and Hermione resisted temptation for the moment but made a promise to herself to actually check later before her next exam.

The moment, however, was broken by Jack and Rose chuckling and Rose saying, "You can't blame them for asking, Doctor. Everyone does."

The Doctor chose to ignore her before asking Harry's friends, "Whatever gave you the impression that we were married?"

"The fact that Harry calls you both dad and father," said Hermione.

"The fact that you both sound like you argue a lot like my parents," said Ron.

"The fact that you both seem aware of each other at all times," said Hermione.

"The fact that he," Ron points to the Master, "only apparently kidnaps Harry whenever you both have a _disagreement_."

"All right, you made your point," said the Doctor pouting, while the Master looked slightly disturbed. He wanted to kill the Doctor not shag him. Harry just looked at them amused. They should be used to this question by now and try to avoid it by saying something before hand.

After a moment of silence by everyone in which everyone ate, except the Doctor and the Master, who both looked disturbed, Ron asked, "I'll take that as a 'no' you aren't together?"

"That would be correct on all counts, Mr. Weasley. We are enemies on all counts," said the Master.

"Except on Harry's safety," said Hermione, nodding her head, as if something was just proven to her and she was satisfied with the answer she got.

"Why would you say that?" asked the Master, sounding genuinely curious.

"You both keep piling food on his plate and keep shooting the students who keep glancing his way glares," said Hermione as she turned back to her food. She needed her own strength for her afternoon exams.

Harry glared at his fathers, no wonder he didn't seem to be making headway on his plate though he didn't say anything about them glaring at the students who were staring at him. It was nice not to be stared at during a meal after a ridiculous article in the newspaper.

The Doctor and the Master both looked unapologetic and the Doctor made a point of saying, "Make sure to eat all of your peas."

"You live to embarrass me, don't you?" asked Harry, ignoring the peas on his plate.

The Doctor grinned at him and the rest of the meal passed in the same fashion and Ron and Hermione warmed up to both the Doctor and the Master, getting them both to call them Ron and Hermione, not Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger.

Lunch was almost done when the Doctor caught sight of the bracelet on Harry's arm and he grabbed his arm and looked at it.

"Where did you get this?" asked the Doctor taking out his sonic and scanning it. The Master, Jack and Rose stopped their conversations with each other and Ron and Hermione and turned to look at the Doctor and Harry.

"Umm…" said Harry. He wasn't sure how much he was suppose to say. He thought back to his conversation he had with his fathers and came up empty with how much he was suppose to say.

Once the Doctor was done using his sonic screwdriver on the bracelet, the Master took Harry's arm to look at the bracelet. The Doctor read his readings on the sonic and suddenly became pensive as if he knew where Harry got the bracelet. The Master then looked at the Doctor after examining the bracelet.

"You got it from someone from the future didn't you?" asked the Doctor.

"Umm…" said Harry.

"No, don't say anything more," said the Doctor.

"Wait, we need to know who came so that when the time comes we can close the time loop," said the Master.

Everyone except Jack and Rose were looking confused.

"You two," said Harry nodding at the Doctor and Master.

"Really? Me and him?" said the Doctor gesturing at the Master, sounding curious, and wondering why they would purposely cause a time loop like this for, especially to give Harry a bracelet like that. Well, he could understand them giving Harry a bracelet like that but he couldn't understand the time loop part.

"Yup," said Harry nodding his head.

The Doctor and Master exchanged a look that was unreadable to everyone.

"You mind filling the rest of us in," said Jack.

"Mmm? Oh, it's nothing that we can do anything about right now can we?" said the Doctor.

Hermione watching them suspiciously, checked her watch, before she said, "Let's go, Ron. It's time for our final exams."

Ron let out a groan but he, along with Hermione, said their good-byes for now and left the Hall along with the rest of student who had to take exams.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked the Master.

"Well, I was going to spend my morning looking up some more spells and practicing," said Harry.

"Excellent! We'll help and you can practice on Jack," said the Doctor.

"Why on me?" asked Jack.

"Because you can't die obviously," said the Master.

"But we don't know if magic can actually kill me for good and I'm not in any hurry to find out," pointed out Jack.

"No time like the present," said the Doctor and Rose hid a grin. This was obviously his payback for all the comments about snogging spots and judging by Harry's grin, he was going to be making some mistakes on purpose.

***Two hours thirty minutes later***

"Harry!" said the Doctor, scowling at his sudden misfortune and the Master's and Rose's laughter.

"Oops? I guess I need to work on my aim for this spell," said Harry while Jack breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been hit again. He obviously needed to watch his jokes around the kid when he could actually do magic if this was some of the payback he could expect.

***Five minutes later***

"Harry!" said the Master, glaring at the Doctor's laughter, ignoring Rose's and Jack's laughter.

"What? I didn't think it was going to reflect that way now did I? I've never done this spell before. That's why this is practice!" defended Harry, though by the twitch of his lips everyone could tell that Harry wasn't be truthful.

"Why do I doubt that?" asked the Master, still glaring at the Doctor.

***Thirty minutes later***

"Again, Harry?" asked Jack, falling on his back, a pro now at ignoring everyone's laughter.

"This was a different spell. I didn't think you would fly back that far. I'm going to have remember this spell for later tonight," said Harry thoughtfully.

Jack just sighed. The things he did for his nephew. There better be some good medicine on the TARDIS for his pains.

***Twenty-five minutes later***

"Harry!" said Rose, staring at her hands in shock, nobody laughing as her hands were now deadly looking and Rose looked like she would use them on anyone who would dare laugh.

"Hang on! Don't panic. I know the counter. Here," said Harry. He said the counter and returned Rose's hands to normal.

"Thanks, Harry," said Rose with a grin. "Is it time for dinner now?"

Jack looked at his watch before he realized he didn't know what time Hogwarts served dinner. He showed the time to Harry, who didn't have a watch any longer due to his prolonged trip in the lake, and said, "Yup. It's dinner time now. Thanks for the extra practice."

"Don't mention it," said the Doctor.

"I'm going to get you back for this you know," said Jack ruffling Harry's hair to make it stand up even more.

Harry just laughed though he pushed Jack's hand away from his head and lead the way to the Great Hall.

Dinner passed the same way lunch did before Professor McGonagall came over to the Gryffindor table to lead Harry down to the maze.

Harry stood up as did the Doctor, Master, Jack, Rose, Ron and Hermione and Harry hugged them all and got a wish of good luck from them all, before he followed Professor McGonagall down to the pitch were the maze was.

A few minutes after the Champions had left the Hall, the Headmaster directed everyone else down to what used to be the Quidditch pitch stands to watch the Task.

In the stands waiting for the Third Task to start, the Doctor, Master, Jack and Rose sat close by Ron and Hermione. As they were waiting, Rose decided to bring up what happened at lunch, wondering if the Doctor would give an answer, especially since he looked worried as did the Master, which was a new look on him.

"What's got you so worried, Doctor? This is Harry's final Task and he should be done with anything dangerous until we land in another dangerous situation," said Rose once she was sure Ron and Hermione were talking with their classmates about the Task.

"I'm just wondering why the Master and I would give Harry a bracelet that can trace him during a Task that isn't suppose to take him off Hogwarts' grounds," said the Doctor.

"Why didn't you say so during lunch?" asked Jack, sounding worried.

"There's a reason why our future selves didn't say anything to him about it," said the Master, gravely, which wasn't helping the situation. Jack and Rose preferred it when the Master was acting crazy and trying to take over the world.

"Maybe it's for sometime after the Task," said Rose, though she didn't sound like she believed what she was saying.

"Maybe," said Jack indulging her and holding her hand though the Doctor and Master didn't say anything.

Before anything more could be said, the Task started and Harry entered the maze. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.
> 
> A/N: See Chapter 1.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts and putting my story in your communities! I love it as always! :)
> 
> Thanks to Lady of the Shards for being my beta for this chapter! :)

Chapter Three

After encountering a Boggart, a golden mist that turned his world literally upset down, running into one of Hagrid's massive Blast-Ended Skrewts, how his father thought they were magnificent was truly unbelievable but then again, it was his father, rescuing Cedric from a fellow Champion from torturing him before going their separate ways, answering a riddle from a sphinx correctly and now joining up with Cedric again to battle an Acromantula, Harry was ready for this tournament to be done. He had just been dropped on his leg and he was pretty sure he injured it fairly badly, if not broken it.

Harry rolled underneath the Acromantula and shouted a spell just as Cedric did the same thing and the Acromantula laid stunned on the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked Cedric as he helped Harry to his feet and held him steady as his leg tried to give out on him before Cedric let go of him.

"I'm fine," said Harry, though it was clear he wasn't.

They both turned towards the Cup. Harry knew that if he and Cedric were to race for it, he would never win and touch the Cup first with his now injured leg. Cedric will have beaten him again. At least this time he didn't fall fifty feet off a broom.

"You take it," said Cedric, turning to look at him, looking away from the Cup, the glory.

"What?" asked Harry, shocked.

"You take it," repeated Cedric and then he pointed out, "You've saved me in here twice. Not to mention the dragon for the First Task."

Before Harry could respond, telling Cedric that they both could take the Cup, the Doctor's and Master's voice from the future floated across his mind, _"There will come a time tonight in the maze when you have a choice to make a selfish decision, at least to some," said the Doctor._

_"Take it," said the Master._

_"Sometimes it can save a life," said the Doctor._

Harry thought about it for a moment and then he made his decision in a split second.

"Okay," said Harry, nodding his head decisively but still not completely sure.

"Okay," said Cedric and he walked further away from the Cup and Harry could tell it must have cost him a lot to do that as he himself walked closer to the Cup. He then got an idea.

With his hand over the handle of the Cup, Harry turned to look at Cedric and said, "I'll tell everyone what happened. We'll split the gold and everything. I promise."

"Harry, you don't have –" started Cedric, ready to refuse him.

"I want to. Besides, I figured we tied for first in this whole tournament, even if you let me take the Cup. So I say we split everything after this whole thing is over," said Harry and not waiting for an agreement or a rejection from Cedric, Harry took hold of the Cup handle, felt a jerk behind his navel and was whisked away.

Cedric waited for a minute to see what would happen to him after Harry took them Cup, chuckling a little at his stubbornness. When he was still in the same place for two more minutes, his chuckles done, he figured something went wrong and sent up red sparks to get someone's attention so they could come get him and he could tell someone.

Professor McGonagall was the one who ended up coming to his aide and when she saw he was not in immediate danger and there was no Cup in the middle of the maze, she immediately put together what had happened.

"Follow me. We must be quick," she said to Cedric who nodded his head and followed her.

By the time they reached where the judges and the other Champions were, Cedric saw that his parents and Harry's family had joined them.

When he and Professor McGonagall reached where Dumbledore was, it wasn't Dumbledore who spoke but Harry's dad.

"Tell us what happened quickly. You shot up red sparks from the middle of the maze," said Harry's dad, the Doctor, and he seemed quite anxious and he already seemed to know that Harry was in danger and no longer here on the Hogwarts ground.

Cedric told them what happened.

The Doctor turned to Harry's other dad, the Master, and said, "What were those things that transported people from place to place that Harry said about earlier in the summer that he used with his friend's family?"

The Master thought for a moment before he said, "Portkey."

The Doctor turned to the headmaster and said, "Why was the Cup a Portkey? Where did it go?"

"The Cup was suppose to transport the first person who touched it back here. It's the only reason it was a Portkey to begin with. Mr. Potter could be anywhere now," said Fudge instead and he sounded nervous that they may have lost the Savior of the Wizarding World, crazy or not. The Doctor barely glanced at him.

"The bracelet," said Rose and the Doctor turned to look at her.

"What?"

"The bracelet that future you gave him," said Rose.

"You said it could track him," further explained Jack.

"If you run like your life is in danger," started the Master, ignoring everyone around them.

"The TARDIS is five minutes from here," finished the Doctor. "Let's go, Master, Rose and Jack." He didn't even try to keep them away from the danger this time.

"Wait. Where are you going?" asked Dumbledore, somewhat confused though he was doing better than Fudge who was thoroughly confused. Cedric was just pleased to see that they were doing something about rescuing his friend because that is what he saw Harry as. How could he not after they both just saved each other's lives several times already during this entire tournament.

"To get my son!" said the Doctor without a backwards glance as he sprinted away to his TARDIS. They made it there in just under five minutes.

The TARDIS sensing her two Time Lords' distress along with the distress of their companions, let out a comforting hum for them all to hear as the Doctor and Master got to work trying to trace Harry's bracelet and hoping against hope he didn't lose it in the maze. The TARDIS also helped as much as she could to get her Time Lords' son back.

The location beeped and before the Doctor or Master could fly her, the TARDIS took off on her own to get there, knowing instinctively that that is where her Time Lords needed to be.

"Where is that?" asked Jack reading over the Doctor's shoulder, Rose reading over his other one.

The Doctor couldn't speak but the Master did and he said, "It's a graveyard. He's in the Little Hangleton Graveyard."

The Doctor gripped the console tightly at that confirmation that he didn't misread anything.

Jack and Rose just stared in shock.

"That doesn't mean anything, does it?" asked Rose, not wanting to believe that Harry could be…

No one answered her and the TARDIS landed softly for once for the four of them without Harry on board.

The Master did a scan of the surrounding area since the Doctor never did like to do those and what he found was not promising. It looked like there were two people surrounded by dozens more. The Doctor read the findings over his shoulder, the look on his face darkening.

He turned to Jack and said, "Do you still have the perception filters that we used that one time?"

"Yeah?" said Jack, questioningly.

"Give them to me," said the Doctor and Jack, who had kept two keys, one in each of his trouser side pockets in case he lost one, gave them both to the Doctor.

"I want them back," said Jack.

"Sure," said the Doctor absentmindedly. "Now I want you and Rose to stay here. No arguments, Harry is going to need backup in case our plan fails at first."

"What plan?" said Rose, agreeing to stay behind unhappily along with Jack. Harry was in trouble, there was no time to argue right now.

The Doctor and Master grinned and if it wasn't such a serious situation, both Jack and Rose would be a little worried about how similar the grin was.

Meanwhile, Harry had landed in a graveyard, was tied to a headstone and was used in a ritual to bring back one of the most feared wizards of all time.

Lord Voldemort stood in front of him as he addressed his Death Eaters and Harry tried to mental call for help to his fathers but he either didn't practice enough or there was something blocking his attempts. Then Voldemort announced they were going to duel.

There were three things that Harry was hoping for… well four really. One, that he would be untied. Two, that he would get his wand back so the duel was fair, you can never count on fair when it comes to situations like these. Three, that he wouldn't die a very painful death and he could escape being the fourth.

At the moment, it looked like only two of those things were going to be accomplished as he was untied, given his wand back and then hit by two very painful Cruciatus curses after being forced to bow painfully. Harry ducked behind a gravestone before he could be hit by another one. Thank Merlin for always having to run for his life and Quidditch. It gave him very quick reflexes.

"Are you ready to die already, Potter?" said Voldemort and his Death Eaters laughed. "Come out and face me like a man. Die standing up, facing me like your father did, not hiding like a coward."

Harry gritted his teeth. He didn't like it when anyone threw his birth father's death in his face like that. He actually got to know him thanks to his dad and father and if there is one thing that all three of them and his mother would agree with, was that Harry wasn't a coward. He would face his death head on, even if it was the most painful thing he experienced.

Harry took a deep, calming breath to try to slow his racing heartbeat, stood up from behind the headstone and turned and faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters, for probably the last time.

He just raised his wand to cast a spell against what was surely going to be the Killing Curse when he heard the most beautiful sound second to the Phoenix song though he didn't relax his grip on his wand even as Voldemort and the Death Eaters started to look around for the sound, momentarily distracted from killing Harry.

The TARDIS materialized and everyone looked at it in shock, not knowing what it was or how it got there, and Harry couldn't help but feel some relief. His fathers were going to save him. He still didn't relax his grip in case Voldemort got over his shock quickly.

The door to the TARDIS opened and the Master stepped out. He took three steps forward and made a small circle as he took everything in his line of sight in the graveyard in.

"Wow! What a place," whistled the Master. He took three steps back so he was blocking the doorway to the TARDIS.

Harry couldn't help the hope that leapt back into him. His father was dressed the same way as he was when he was at Hogwarts before he went into the maze so this was a present him not a past one who might want to kill him as he did when he was still crazy just like Voldemort. Harry didn't think he could take that on top of this, nor did he think he could take being kidnapped by his father right now. He just wanted to sleep and pretend this was one of his really bad nightmares.

Voldemort looked at the Master, assessed how he was dressed, decided that he was dealing with a Muggle and said, "Since when do Muggle objects appear out of thin air?"

His father stared at Voldemort for a moment before he started to laugh, slightly hysterically and in his, what Harry called, evil laughter. Harry hated that laughter because usually that meant trouble for his dad and whoever else was traveling with them. Harry was usually his father's hostage by that point, and Harry used that term loosely, – who wouldn't if when someone was taken to be a hostage they played video games most of the time, went to amusement parks and generally had an okay time when everyone else was suffering? – when he wasn't in school.

Voldemort angry and wanting answers, blew up a tombstone close to the Master which did nothing for the Master's laughter and the Death Eaters and Harry could only stare transfixed at the sight before them. Luckily for Harry, though, everyone seemed to have forgotten about him in lieu of the Master appearing in front of them although there was no way he would make it to the safety of the TARDIS unseen, obviously.

When the Master had stopped laughing and was wiping the tears from his eyes, Voldemort said, in a silky voice, "What is so funny?"

Still wiping his eyes, the Master replied, "You. Assuming that this is a... What did you call it? 'Muggle object.'"

With disgust in his voice, Voldemort replied, "It looks Muggle. What else can it be?"

The Master looked at him like he just dribbled down his front and Voldemort and his Death Eaters were taken aback while Harry had to stifle his chuckles at that and then his jump as someone touched his arm and then slipped something over his head. It really shouldn't surprise him that his dad was there ready to rescue him as he slowly came into view – nice perception filter. He was always there when he needed him. His dad grinned at him slightly as they started to make their way cautiously back to the TARDIS, his dad not once letting go of him.

"And that right there is what makes you a horrible villain," said the Master with a scathing tone, all traces of amusement gone, and still looking at Voldemort like he had dribbled down his front though his eyes moved to where Harry and the Doctor were quickly before moving back to Voldemort who missed it since he looked stunned.

"A horrible villain?" echoed Voldemort.

"And dull apparently," said the Master, with a firm nod of his head.

If the Death Eaters weren't who they were, they probably would have gasped right there, Harry was sure as they made it to the TARDIS. Now they had to wait for his father to move to let them in... if he let them in. Hopefully he did. He was sore from being hit with the Cruciatus Curse and was hoping there was something to fix that on the TARDIS and he was still shaking and bleeding. He was just a downright mess.

Now that Harry was closer the Master could see how awful Harry was looking and was that blood? No one drew blood from his son/hostage except him when need be and he didn't even do it all that often, only once every three years so far, if that, and the first two times were accidents, the other times because he was sick.

The Master projected a thought to just the Doctor. _'Take him inside when I move but don't take him far, I want him to hear what I have to say to old Tommy boy. Plus you need to come back out and have your say, Mr. Oncoming Storm.'_

The Doctor nodded once at him which he could see since they were standing to his side.

Voldemort, angry but once able to charm anyone and he had never lost the talent even if he never used it much after he got his large group of followers and it had been thirteen years since he needed to last as he was otherwise indisposed, said, trying to remain calm, "How am I a horrible villain exactly? You are the one that is outnumbered as I can see."

"Numbers don't mean anything but where to start?" said the Master moving to the left a little and taking a step forward while tapping a finger to his chin, unblocking the door, and the Doctor and Harry made their way inside the TARDIS, where they were quietly greeted by Rose and Jack who also had on perception filters, where they had got them, the Doctor didn't know and Jack just smiled while Rose rolled her eyes, and the TARDIS herself who just dimmed her light in greeting for the moment, happy to see that her Time Lords' child was safe and somewhat unharmed. She rearranged the rooms so that when they finally decided to take Harry to the med bay it would be close by.

The Doctor gave Harry, Jack and Rose a look and they all knew not to argue as he stepped back outside as Jack went to support Harry since his leg decided it didn't want to support him anymore as it, and the rest of his body continued to have fine tremors.

"I know! Let's start with the fact that you think I've come here alone," said the Master grinning as he felt the Doctor step back out as he was behind him and the Master moved back to his previous position once he was sure he wouldn't step on the Doctor.

"You are alone," said some nameless Death Eater as if it were obvious.

"Wrong-o," said the Master shaking a finger back and forth at all of them as the Doctor became visible to their senses when he took his perception filter off.

"Hello," said the Doctor with a falsely bright voice and a small wave that made everyone in the TARDIS wince slightly and exchange a glance with each other. That didn't sound friendly at all.

"Who are you?" asked Voldemort.

"Oh, you'll ask his name but not mine?" asked the Master with a slight pout. "That's another reason. Know who you're talking to. We knew who you were immediately."

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement leaning against the door frame of his TARDIS, another warning sign and even the Master was slightly worried now. The Doctor was never this nonchalant when someone he _loved_ , ugh did the Master hate that word (he didn't _love_ the brat, he barely tolerated him in case anyone reading his mind was wondering though he doubted it but it was nice to make affirmations to himself now and again), was hurt because of someone and that someone was standing only feet in front of him. There was probably going to be an explosion. Explosions happened when the Doctor appeared nonchalant like this.

"But you're Muggles," said Voldemort, obviously ignoring the fact that the Doctor suddenly appeared.

"That's another reason," said the Doctor. "You assume too much Tom – you mind if I call you Tom? No? Good. It's not good to assume too much because one day, like now, you'll assume the wrong thing."

Voldemort clenched his jaw together. He hated that name.

"That right there is another. You just gave us a weakness and we will exploit it for the rest of time," said the Master, grinning.

"To the end of the universe," said the Doctor.

"No, not there. We've been there already," said the Master as if the Doctor had made an error in calculations.

"I know. I'm just using it as an expression," said the Doctor and he looked at the Master like he just dribbled down his front, shame that look never worked on the Master though because the Master just glared.

"Don't be rude with me," said the Master, still glaring at the Doctor.

"I'm rude and not ginger. How many times do I have to say it?" said the Doctor, also glaring at the Master now.

Voldemort coughed to get their attention and said, "You were saying?" He had his wand pointed at them along with the Death Eaters, he didn't want to damage the apparent Muggle property behind them yet, it could have special properties that he hadn't considered. He would have to exam it more carefully once he got all the information he needed and killed these fools.

The Doctor and the Master exchanged a look and they were hard-pressed not to laugh outright at the twigs pointed at them though the Master did let a few chuckles slip past him which caused Voldemort to glare at him.

"The next reason why you're a horrible villain and, it's a pretty big one, is you lost your hostage," said the Doctor, completely ignoring the wand pointed at him and his nemesis who helped him raise his son, completely ignoring the fact that Harry was his son too.

"What?" said Voldemort in confusion, not understanding what they were saying.

"Not only that, but you took one that didn't belong to you which caused me to become part of the rescue!" said the Master.

"Time and place," said the Doctor with a look at the Master.

"Right. You took a hostage that didn't belong to you and then you proceeded to lose said hostage. Ringing any bells?" said the Master.

Voldemort was still confused before it made sense and then he said softly, not bothering to look as he knew what he would find or wouldn't find as the case was, "Potter."

Harry tensed in Jack's arms at that and Jack and Rose both gave his arms a comforting squeeze, moving closer to his sides.

The Death Eaters looked around in horror when they discovered that he really was gone. They were going to be in so much trouble when these two fools died.

"He prefers Harry," said the Master simply.

Harry rolled his eyes at that, still tense, while Jack and Rose shook their heads in slight disbelief though they really shouldn't anymore.

"He also prefers not to be kidnapped," said the Doctor with a pointed look at both Voldemort and the Master.

The Master looked unapologetic, he can't technically kidnap a son who was willing to go with him, and Voldemort looks like he can't quite believe this is happening to him, months of planning – gone!

After a moment of quick thinking, Voldemort backtracked and said, "What do you mean 'didn't belong to you which caused me to became part of the rescue?'"

"It's simple. Harry is my hostage and I'm a proper villain. Plus, he's my son," said the Master, simply. That was strange to say out loud. Most people already know who he is and he never had to admit to that last part, himself, before to anyone. Well, it's not like any of these baboons with sticks and masks are going to tell anyone anything.

Before Voldemort could say anything another nameless Death Eater said, sounding confused, "Potter is related to a villain?"

"There's a lot of that going around today," whispered the Master to the Doctor who just grimaced before they stared at the nameless Death Eater who spoke like he dribbled down his shirt, there was a lot of that happening tonight as well, and Voldemort glared at him. Needless to say he didn't say anything more that night.

"You're a proper villain?" asked Voldemort, sounding skeptical, looking him up and down and focusing on what he thought was the most important part of that little speech as clearly the man was delusional if he thought he was villain, let alone Potter's father. He didn't even dress properly so how could he even do the villain name justice?

"I know where my hostage is at all times, don't I? And let me tell you, if I don't like to see my son bleeding and shaking when I didn't cause it – and doesn't that sound wrong on all sorts of levels? – imagine how his other dad feels," said the Master and also pondering what he just said.

"His father is dead and he has only had the one," said Voldemort softly, angrily, though his eyes did cut over to the man still leaning deceptively causally against the box.

The Doctor grinned and waved when he saw the look as he was watching for it. Then he said, "His biological father yes. But blood doesn't just make someone someone's father."

"That sounded better in your head, didn't it?" asked the Master looking at him.

"It might have," admitted the Doctor though the more he thought about it, it sounded just fine. The Master was just trying to get him to over-think something simple.

An idiot Death Eater said, "Well, who is his other father if you're his supposed enemy?"

The Master laughed. "I'm not his enemy exactly but thanks for the laugh, you funny little human." He turned to the Doctor and said, "I can see why you like them so much. They're good for a laugh."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the Master, ignoring what he said for the moment, and addressed the Death Eaters and Voldemort and said, "I'm Harry's other dad."

Voldemort repeated, ignoring the confirmation of what he thought as he didn't want to believe it just yet, "Funny little human."

"Yes," answered the Doctor and the Master at once and together.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Voldemort.

"Well, what did it sound like?" asked the Doctor, curiously. The Master looked curious as well. They had always wanted to do this to someone when they were younger and still friends at the Time Lord Academy.

"What?" asked Voldemort.

"It sounded like 'What?'" said the Master, barely restraining a manic grin. Harry, Jack and Rose inside the TARDIS could barely keep their chuckles to themselves. The Doctor and the Master certainly were amusing when they chose to work together. They can only imagine how they were like at The Academy when they were friends but as amusing as listening to them winding Voldemort up, Harry did wish they would hurry up. He wanted to sleep and stop hurting though Time Lords were an arrogant bunch, so he was told, and they can't help themselves.

Voldemort, not amused and reaching the end of his tether, sent a killing curse at one of his followers. He couldn't risk trying to kill the fools until he knew more about them and where Potter went since they were his fathers, he believed it now as they were just as annoying as Potter was, and probably had something to do with it.

"You also don't kill your own followers when you have a limited number," said the Master shaking his head in disappointment. The Doctor nodded though his eyes darkened. He disliked needless killings.

"Shut up," said Voldemort and to his surprise they both did, not saying another word for the moment. "Now that I've got your attention, I want you to answer my questions without giving me any funny answers. Agreed?"

"I like this body," said the Doctor.

"Me too," said the Master.

Voldemort's temper started to rise but before he could say anything or do anything, the Master continued, "That's our way of agreeing. If you knew our," he paused for a moment looking for a word before continuing, "species," and he said that word with disgust, the humans needed a better word for it and he said so, "for a lack of a better word, it's so primitive, then you would know that."

"Species?" echoed Voldemort back.

"I feel like I'm talking in a giant cave and my voice is echoing back at me. Yes! Species, if you would like to call it that. Like I said, you humans are primitive," said the Master bored, looking at his fingernails.

"What do you mean species?" demanded Voldemort, still pointing his wand at them and both of them didn't look threatened at all. It was as if he was pointing nothing more threatening than a quill at them.

"Your not ready to know yet," said the Doctor, crossing his arm across his chest, still leaning against the box.

"Why are we not ready to know yet?" asked Voldemort.

There was silence from both of them for a minute before the Doctor turned to the Master and said, "I'm sorry. Why are we answering questions again? We only came to get Harry."

Before the Master could answer Voldemort cut him off and said, angrily, "You will answer me as I am superior to you both, you filthy Muggles and I will be –"

"WRONG!" yelled the Doctor cutting Voldemort off, letting his anger shine through, no longer leaning against the TARDIS, arms uncrossing.

All the Death Eaters and even Voldemort took an involuntary step backwards, involuntary lowering their wands as well as the extent of the Doctor's true anger finally showed itself. The Master leaned against the side of the TARDIS to watch everything unfold. Stupid humans. Always demanding an answer be given to them, claiming to be superior. The Master scoffed. How predictable.

"We don't owe _you_ anything! In fact, I would go so far as to say you owe _us_ an explanation!" the Doctor continued to say, talking in what the Master called his 'angry voice.'

Voldemort, having stood up to Dumbledore and not thinking this man was any match for him, despite his impressive angry look, said with a sneer, "Why would you think that?"

"You _humans,_ " he said it like a curse word, "Always thinking that _you_ are the most important beings in the world or universe and deserve an explanation about everything, magical or otherwise," said the Doctor and then he continued with his speech which started to get violent towards the end.

Inside the TARDIS, a couple of minutes into the Doctor's speech at Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry turned to Jack and Rose and said, "Someone needs to stop him before he does something he regrets. Before he goes too far."

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Jack. "Rose, you got him?"

"I got him," said Rose nodding her head and bracing herself to help hold Harry up.

"Right, I'll get him and let the Master deal with that chucklehead out there," said Jack as he released Harry and stepped out from underneath him, Rose grunted a little under Harry's weight but didn't waver. Jack took a deep breath before he went outside to stop an idiot before he made a mistake that he would regret later, even if he would enjoy it now because Jack knew he definitely would.

"And I'll tell you what else," continued the Doctor who was going full stem ahead now and the Master was just staring at him, enjoying everything that the Doctor was yelling at Voldemort, it was enjoyable to see this side of the Doctor. Voldemort was watching him passively, however, while the Death Eaters looked frightened, excluding the very few who were watching just as passively as Voldemort, that everything the Doctor was yelling at them, he would make come true.

"I'm going to bl-" and the Doctor was cut off from finishing that sentence as Jack was suddenly in front of him and everyone could see him. Voldemort wondered where this Muggle had come from as well though he was starting doubt that they were truly Muggles. The Death Eaters were wondering who the hell this man was and if _he_ was the man who would actually implement everything the man was shouting at them as it was implied by the man shouting that he wouldn't actually be doing the damage.

Jack had his arms out to physically stop the Doctor from advancing forward and he was saying something.

"What?" he practically snapped out at him.

"I said you need to get to Harry. He needs you," said Jack. "You need to leave this alone now and go to Harry."

"We got here right before this ape was about to kill Harry! He'll try again! I need to stop him before he tries again!" snarled the Doctor, reverting back to how his ninth self used to talk about humans.

"Ape?" questioned Voldemort, insulted. He was now more intrigued by this family of Potter's and he decided that he didn't want to kill them yet, despite the insult. He kept his wand lowered. He was going to have to find out more about them some other way. This much was obvious.

Jack looked at him with a withering look and said, scathingly, "Yes, ape." He turned back to the Doctor, ignoring Voldemort who was angry now but still intrigued enough not to kill them yet, and said, "So you're going to kill him?"

"Yes!" said the Doctor angrily and he made to shove Jack away when the Master finally joined the conversation.

"You can't," said the Master and he sounded disappointed.

The Doctor looked at him as betrayal, hatred, sadness and too many other emotions crossed his face. There was only one reason the Master, someone who always fights _to_ kill someone, would say the Doctor couldn't kill someone and the Doctor refused to believe it.

"You mean –" said the Doctor.

"Yes," said the Master, grumpily, glaring at Voldemort as if it were all his fault.

"And there is –" said the Doctor, also glaring at Voldemort.

"No," said the Master, shaking his head.

"You finish up here," said the Doctor to the Master after a few seconds of silence. He walked back into the TARDIS with Jack following him to take care of Harry.

As everyone watched the Doctor and Jack walk into the TARDIS, no one tried to stop him after all the threats and promises he made during his speech, obviously you don't try to kill this man's son and not follow through and then let him rescue his son, and Voldemort already decided to let them go for now until he learned more about their _species_ , whatever that meant, and then the Master said, "You try to kidnap Harry again like this and I will make everything he promised you seem like a cakewalk."

Voldemort looked skeptical that either one of them could do anything.

"You doubt us?" said the Master with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "Well, I guess the only way to know for sure would be to try to kidnap Harry again and find out what happens. If you get that far." He then backed into the TARDIS and shut the door. A couple of seconds later, the box disappeared.

After a moment of silence, Voldemort looked at Lucius Malfoy and said, "Find me out everything you can about Potter's current family and his whereabouts. And I want their names!"

Lucius bowed and said, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort looked at the spot where the TARDIS, though he didn't know it was called that, had been with a speculative look on his face before he said, still looking at the spot, "Dismissed. I will call you when I need you later tonight. I have much to think about now."

The Death Eaters all left, including Wormtail, relieved that they weren't punished for letting Potter get rescued in the first place, while Voldemort stayed in the graveyard and ran magical diagnostics on the spot where the foolish men were standing and their box. His tests were inconclusive and he demolished his father's headstone in his anger. After he got his decorum back, he left with Nagini to continue his meeting and to punish certain Death Eaters for letting Potter get rescued in the first place, those wards were suppose to be impenetrable. The body of the Death Eater he killed had already been eaten by Nagini so his snake was fed and he didn't have to worry about her leaving his side during the meeting, leaving her free to scare his Death Eaters into submission.

Meanwhile after the Master set the TARDIS into flight into the Vortex after he came back inside, the Doctor was tending to Harry in the med bay and asking him some questions about what happened after he took the Cup and Jack and Rose were standing by the Master, silently, waiting for them to come back into the control room.

A few minutes later, the Doctor came out of the med bay carrying Harry and set him on the pilot seat, everyone moving out his way and trying to help at the same time. Jack and Rose backed off a little as the Doctor and Master surrounded him to make him comfortable.

"I just want to sleep but I don't want to dream," said Harry, miserably, his tremors finally gone along with most of his pain thanks to the Doctor and the TARDIS making sure he got the right medicine.

"Dreaming is a natural process," said the Master, having once been told that by someone but he exchanged a look with his once best friend and they nodded at each other. For the short ride it would take them to get where they were going, sleeping without dreams would be fine.

"I can block your memories from coming out in your dreams," said the Doctor, holding up his hands to Harry's temples without touching them until he had permission.

Harry nodded his head at once but the Doctor continued, "But it will only be until we get where we are going. I won't make this a permanent thing. Understand?"

Harry nodded his head again and said, "Yes."

The Doctor nodded his head as well and touched his temples, getting to work while the Master, who decided to leave this up to the Doctor, walked back over to where Rose and Jack were standing.

"Voldemort just doesn't do the villain name justice," said the Master shaking his head in disgust after a moment of silence while the Doctor worked.

"Did you actually want him to be better?" asked Jack, somewhat incredulously and with a morbid curiosity at the Master's actual answer.

"It would have been nice to have a little competition," said the Master with a shrug.

"You're insane," said Rose, shaking her head, Jack doing the same.

"It's been said," said the Master, nodding his head in agreement and grinning at her.

The Doctor looked over at them all after making sure Harry was comfortable in the pilot seat and resting after he was done going into his mind and said, "Didn't do the villain name justice? I would prefer, if you don't mind, that the next _villain_ who kidnaps my child, doesn't injure him!"

"I've never injured him," said the Master with a pout. "Does that mean I can kidnap him whenever I want?"

The Doctor just looked at him.

"Those times weren't my fault!" said the Master and he even stamped his foot on the grate.

"So you keep saying," said the Doctor with much doubt in his voice.

"So where are we going now?" asked Rose after a moment of silence as the Master pouted and Harry continued to rest.

"There's no choice for it," said the Doctor after another moment. "We're going to have to go back."

Jack and Rose exchanged a look, they would have thought that the Doctor would want to go as far away as possible with Harry. The Master, however, just nodded his head at what the Doctor continued to explain to him in his mind and set the coordinates and the TARDIS was off, both the Doctor and Master flying to keep it some what steadier than usual, to it's next destination, landing gently as they arrived.


End file.
